Fuite et jeu
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Naruto déserte, la team 7 va le chercher et si Naruto ne voulait pas qu'on le rattrape, et s'il voulait juste jouer ? Sasu/Naru ou Kyu/Naru


Ces humains méritaient-ils te vivre ? De m'insulter et de me détester ? Je n'en savais rien, comme si ma pensée ne portaient pas aussi loin, que faire ? M'enfuir comme un lâche ou accomplir mon rêve pour que l'on me respecte ? Mais … est-ce que je peux vraiment accomplir mon rêve ou ce n'est qu'une illusion, juste pour me garder ici ? Ai-je vraiment une chance de devenir Hogake ?

Dans la bureau de celle que je considère comme ma grand mère, je me sens inutile, je me sens de trop, comme si ma place était loin d'être ici. Je les entends parler mais leurs paroles s'envolent dans l'air sans m'atteindre, Sasuke est revenu sans mon aide, sans que c'est moi qui le ramène, je me sens tellement inutile entre ses humains. La voix de Kyubi retentit dans le silence de ma tête :

« Tu l'es . Entre ses humains ton vrai potentiel se cache et le temps que tu resteras ici il se cachera . Ses humains te nuisent, il t'empêche de te battre réellement.

-Je le sais Kyu .

-Alors pourquoi reste tu ? Tu serais tellement heureux et tellement libre à mes côtés .

-Ce serait comme déserté.

-Et ? L'Uchiha a bien fait la même chose.

-Mais moi ce serait plus grave, je suis un hôte, ils ne vont pas me laisser m'échapper aussi facilement.

-Et les cours que je t'ai donné. Tu es plus fort que ce village en entier, tu pourrais le détruire d'un coup de pied sans te fatiguer.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt. »

Sakura me ramène avec eux en me frappant, m'envoyant voler contre le mur, les autres ne sont pas surpris, même moi je ne le suis plus. Elle se met à crier comme une dingue, je me relève en me contentant de la fixer, son discours ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid, mais mon masque se fondait en une expression terrifié pour ne pas les inquiéter. Le glaçon Uchiha prend la parole, la rose cesse ses beuglements pour l'écouter :

« Tu devrais écouter baka! Et dire que tu veux devenir Hogake ! , je serrais les dents et mon masque reprenais sa place, je souriais comme un imbécile heureux

-T'en fais pas Sasuke ! Déjà que je suis plus fort que toi ! Devenir Hogake c'est fastoche ! , je levais mon pouce en l'air

-Baka ! Je suis plus fort que toi ! , mon masque tenait bon, mais jusqu'à quand ?

-Ah oui ? Tu veux te battre ? , comme toujours Sakura se met entre nous

-Arrêtez de vous battre ! , Tsunade prend la parole

-Bon l'équipe 7 vous pouvez partir, vous me fatiguez !

-Bon à plus les jeunes !, Kakashi se téléporte

-À plus, Sasuke teme ! Au revoir Sakura ! »

Je sors de ce bureau qui commençait à me donner la nausée, je me dépêche de rentrer chez moi, cette mission m'a épuisé pas dans le sens ou elle était longue et difficile mais dans le sens où j'ai dû supporter les trois autres zozos pendant tout une semaine.

J'arrive chez moi en passant par la fenêtre, c'est encore saccagé. Pourtant j'étais supposé être un héros mais dès que Sasuke est revenu les gens m'ont oublié .

« Tu vois ?, me ronronne Kyubi, Les gens veulent ta mort ! Ils te détestent ! Partons loin d'ici !

-Promets moi que tu seras toujours à mes côtés …

-Je te le promet Tenshi … mais dans ce cas toi aussi fais moi une promesse .

-Laquelle ?

-Quoi que je fasse … continue de m'aimer comme tu l'a toujours fait, tu es le seul être humain à m'aimer, je veux que tu continue .

-Je te le promet Kyu .

-Maintenant partons .

-Merci d'être là pour moi .

-De rien, toi aussi . »

Je prépare mes affaires, armes, vêtements et deux ou trois souvenirs. Après ça je vais prendre une douche et quand je sors le soleil est déjà couché, je m'habille avec un tee-shirt noir, un pantalon noir et un sweater à capuche noir. Je baisse la capuche sur mon visage et saute sur un toit proche de chez moi, je tends l'oreille, rien à l'exception de personnes qui marchent dans le rue, deux ou trois ninjas courant sur les toits mais sinon rien de suspect. Je saute de toit en toit jusqu'à la porte principale, les gardes sont un peu endormis et discutent entre eux, j'ai choisis la bonne heure. Je fais un grand bond et atterris dans la forêt tout en silence, ils n'ont rien remarqué. Il faut que je m'éloigne le plus vite possible, ravi d'utiliser enfin a véritable vitesse je me dépêche, je peux atteindre Suna en moins d'une nuit mais c'est trop près et c'est là-bas qu'ils iront me chercher en premier, hé oui je suis pas si stupide que ça !

Je cours toute la nuit sans vraiment me fatigué et finis par arriver à Kumo , je reste là-bas une journée le temps de me reposer et manger, ensuite je prenais un bateau pour Kiri.

Le voyage dura une semaine où je restais caché aux yeux de l'équipage, mangeant les poissons que je pêchais. Le dit voyage se passa bien et durant cette semaine j'ai pris le temps de discuter avec Kyu et nous nous sommes mis d'accord du fait qu'après une semaine irions à Suna histoire de mettre Gaara au courant puis nous passerions par Ame avant d'aller au pays des neiges, là où Konoha avait le moins de chance de nous retrouver. Oui nous, car dans mon corps nous étions deux. J'entendais des rumeurs selon lesquels on me recherchait activement et que mes coéquipiers étaient même les premiers à me chercher, si ils cherchaient à m'apitoyer c'était raté, Suna aussi envoya des ninjas mais après un courrier rassurant Gaara et lui décrivant où j'étais il a rappelé ces ninjas et j'étais tranquille tant que je ne rencontrais pas de ninja de Konoha. Je m'achetais deux ou trois vêtements, adieu l'odieuse couleur orange ! Bonjour le noir et le rouge car c'est bien plus discret et les ninjas cherchent quelqu'un s'habillant de orange.

Une autre semaine passa, j'ai croisé l'équipe 7 mais ils ne m'ont pas reconnu, ce qui est mieux, d'ailleurs Sakura m'a dragué, ce jour-là j'ai changé d'apparence pour celle d'un roux aux yeux de feu, je me suis inspiré de l'apparence humaine de Kuruma. Mais cela reste entre nous. On s'entend bien et même que je cherche un moyen pour qu'il puisse sortir de mon corps sans me tuer, je partais pour Suna le soir, j'avais envie de faire ça à pied, bien que j'avais toute une mer à traverser, j'optais pour des vêtements chauds et partais pour le port sous le regard de Sakura qui n'a toujours pas compris que c'était moi. Arrivé au port, je marche sur l'eau quand j'entends Sakura, qui m'avait suivi me crier avec mon équipe, je me tourne vers elle m'attendant au pire :

« Attendez ! Vous êtes un ninja de Suna pas vrai ?, je hoche la tête, autant mentir, Vous pouvez venir avec nous si vous voulez nous y allons aussi, avec ce bateau !, elle me pointe un grand bateau, je rougis

-C'est que … je ne voudrais pas gêner ….

-Ne vous en faîtes pas ! C'est mieux que d'y aller à pied vous croyez pas ?

-Si … vous avez raison ., je fais un bond atterrissant souplement à côté d'elle

-Cool ! Comment vous avez fait ça ?, Sasuke resté jusqu'à silencieux prend la parole

-Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, le bateau va partir, de toute évidence Naruto n'est pas ici ., le visage de Sakura s'assombrit

-Tu as raison. Au fait comment vous vous appelez ?

-Kuruma, mon prénom est Kuruma.

-Et vous n'avez pas de nom de famille ?

-Désolé, mais je ne peux rien dire !, je lui fais un clin d'œil qui la fait rougir , elle est vraiment idiote »

Je monte sur le bateau, en enlevant mon pull, moi qui avait prévu qui allait faire froid au moins j'ai le voyage gratuit ! Je m'étire avant de sauter sur la cabine du capitaine, je regarde un peu, même Yamato est là, le bateau part du port je vois Kakashi qui arrive dans un pouf de fumée, il me fixe avant de demander à Sasuke qui je suis. Je soupire avant de m'asseoir, je me suis mis dans un grand pétrin, très grand, je m'allonge et ferme les yeux, ce que j'adore cette sensation d'être sur l'eau.

« Naruto, je suis pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée.

-Nous sommes plus en sécurité proche du danger qu'éloigné de lui.

-Je me demande qui t'a dit ça … si il y a quoi que ce soit dis-le moi je viens d'aider.

-Merci Kuruma.

-Et prendre mon prénom c'était pas sympa, en plus d'avoir pris mon apparence.

-Désolé, j'aurais dû demander.

-Ce n'est pas grave, la prochaine fois j'espère que tu y penseras.

-Promis ! »

Je retourne à mon monde, en me redressant. Je saute sur le pont, les marins me regardent sans rien dire.

Je prends une canne dans mon sac puis je m'installe tranquillement dans mon coin, alors qu'à l'opposé l'Uchiha a décidé de lui aussi pêché. Je m'assois en tailleur et commence à patienter, au bout de deux minutes un poisson mord ! Il est gros, j'essaie de le remonter en vain, je recule mais le poisson ne veut toujours pas venir. Je me lève et tire sur la canne, mes longs cheveux me gênent un peu mais il est hors de question de laisser filer ce poisson ! C'est mon dîner de ce soir ! Je le sens qui commence à faiblir, parfait ! Je continue de tirer jusqu'à ce que le poisson abandonne et que je le ramène sur le pont. Il est très gros, je tirais cinq kilos. Mes spectateurs retournent à leurs activités, je suis fier de moi ce poisson est énorme ! Je m'écrie :

« J'ai mon dîner de ce soir ! »

Je me reprends avant que les ninjas ne remarquent quelque chose. Je prends le dit poisson avec moi avant de me mettre à l'ombre du mat, Sakura vient me voir

« Ouah ! C'est un gros poisson !

-Merci … heu j'ai oublié votre prénom désolé !, trop fort elle s'énerve mais ne me touche pas

-C'est Sakura, Kuruma, Sakura !, elle s'assoit en face de moi, Au fait quelle était votre mission ?

-Accompagnez un genre de seigneur jusqu'à Kiri. Et la votre ?

-Nous devons retrouver un ami à nous.

-Un ami ? Il a des ennuis ?

-Vu comme il est c'est fort probable !, je rigole

-Alors vous allez vite le retrouvez !, elle me sourit

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de très sympathique.

-Merci … vous aussi Sakura. Encore merci de m'avoir permis de monter à bord.

-De rien ! »

Elle se lève me laissant seul, j'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais ! Soudain, je n'entends plus les oiseaux, ni les mouvements des poissons, rien. Je me lève d'un bond, m'amenant des regards curieux.

La mer est trop calme, les vagues sont trop basses, il y a un problème. Je saute sur le bord du navire, juste à côté de Sasuke. Je tends l'oreille, aucun bruit. Je sens le navire se lever un peu, j'ai compris et immédiatement je crie :

« Vite mettez vous à l'abri !, ils ne m'écoutent pas se contentant de me fixer comme des abrutis, jusqu'à ce qu'une grosse secousse secoue le bateau »

Les ninjas se réveillent et mettent les marins à l'abri, après ils restent sur le pont en soutient. Une autre secousse menace de faire couler le bateau, je sors un kunai de mon tee-shirt.

« Préparez vous ! »

Une énorme pince sort de l'eau m'attrapant, et me serrant fort. Le crabe géant finit par sortir entièrement de l'eau, je crois que je suis son déjeuner. Je lance le kunai en plein dans un de ses yeux le faisant me lâcher et reculer, je saute sur une de ses pinces et compose une technique

« Gōryūka no jutsu ! » (Le feu du dragon suprême)

Il cherche à tomber et je le frappe le faisant voler dans le ciel, il retombe violemment dans l'eau faisant d'immenses vagues. Le crabe crie, avant de replonger. Il est parti, la mer retrouve son calme, moi aussi. Je soupire de soulagement.

« Vous pouvez dire aux marins de sortir.

-Hai ! »

Le voyage reprend, et j'ai perdu mon poisson. Je soupire manquait plus que ça, c'est reparti pour une autre partie de pêche !


End file.
